The present invention relates generally to a housing for mounting a vibratory motor within a coil spring. The present invention relates more specifically to mounting a vibratory motor within the coil springs of a mattress or pad intended to support one or more individuals. The present invention relates most specifically to a housing for mounting a vibratory motor within a coil spring of a mattress or a pad without modification of any individual spring or the spring arrangement within the mattress or pad.
Efforts to provide a massage or vibratory component to a mattress or support pad are well known in the art. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 26,346 (Kamp); U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,082 (Webb); U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,901 (Blake); U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,827 (O""Hara); U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,478 (Tompkins); U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,108 ( Scott); U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,572 (Houghtaling); U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,168 (Kamp); U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,522 (Azneer); 3,235,891 (Chade et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,461 (Oliver); U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,935 (Petty); U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,860 (Thurmers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,867 (Jones); U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,188 (Hardie); U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,972 (Hasegawa); U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,410 (DeLaney); U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,260 (Komatsu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,607 (Taylor).
The present invention provides a simple housing which is inserted within a coil spring to surround the vibratory motor and suspend it within the spring. The housing also provides a means for its attachment to a spring within the assembly.
The present invention relates to a mount for locating a motor assembly within a coil spring assembly. A coil spring within the assembly has a helical portion which defines an inner circumference between first and second ends of the helix and a generally planar, circular portion, having a larger circumference than the inner circumference, that is attached at an end of the helix. The mount comprises an upper plate dimensioned to overlie the circular portion. The upper plate has a central aperture which opens into a dependent tubular housing. The tubular housing has an exterior circumference less than the inner circumference defined by the helical portion of the spring and an inner circumference dimensioned to hold the motor assembly therein.